


My heaven and my Hell

by rsweeneybrg



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsweeneybrg/pseuds/rsweeneybrg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry if you cry!<br/>As the title says this is his heaven and his hell its his worst nightmare and his largest fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heaven and my Hell

I sat for hours watching you sleep in our cot. Your angry little face , turned soft with slumber. I feel your soft breath against my chest. This is my heaven. The world out side our room isn’t hell it’s merely purgatory. It’s the domain between heaven and hell , nothing more. Hell is being here with out you . When you wake your small handsome face turned angry and curious. I always knew a day with you would be an adventure or amazing.   
Nothing less, nothing more.  
I remember the day I lost you forever. The battle was insane . No longer did the reds and blues leave us laughing in the face of danger . We was scared ,hell I’d say we was more than scared . The mercs were all dead and all that was left was 2 squads , my partner and myself . Felix was shouting ordered while I remained calm and quiet. Even though we was killing countless people they was still surrounding us. The battle turned chaotic gun fire yelling and screaming then all of a sudden Felix ’s yell of pain filled my ears. I dropped my gun and I run to him. A seemingly lifeless body laying on the ground miserably. I pick him up and held him to my chest.   
“Locus… "he coughed a wet bloody cough .” I’m not going to make it .“  
Without realizing it there was tears streaming down my face. ” Don’t say that you fool ! Come on you arrogant son of a bitch -“ Felix rested a finger on my lip and smiled a weak bloody smile. "Can you just hold me ? One last time- just holds me.Please . ” My entire life I had never known Felix to beg. I knew this was it . I draped him over my lap squeezing his body to me . “Felix… ” I shudder . “I never got to tell you … I love you ” . He sighed a sigh of happiness and a tear ran down his amazing face. “Locus.. I have always. Love-” His voice stopped and his breathing halted. “FELIX?!” I shook him a bit as I began to cry .“Please don't leave me… ” I cried as kissed his soft cheek.  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain as sadness as I realized , this wasn’t sleep . Felix’s face was contorted with the sweet appearance of sleep but the truth is … He was gone… I grabbed my magnum and placed it firmly against my temple and then darkness.   
Cold.   
Alone.   
Darkness.  
This is my hell . A world without you.


End file.
